A Beautiful Haunting
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Luffy goes with Law, Zoro and Sanji to spend Spring Break away from the city and at Kaya's family house in the woods with Usopp and she. The lake by the house holds a tragic past, but also a chance for a brighter future. (LuLaw)


_~ written for the beautiful and fabulous Monkey D. Anea as part of a trade since she did my requests for Questions and was kind enough to let me procrastinate and double this as a Halloween fic_

 _Happy Halloween and make sure to give extra candy to the darlings dressed up as pirates for this evening ~_

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming out here with us." Kaya said again as the group stood in front of the empty house. "I haven't been here in ages."

"It's a nice place." Zoro commented taking in the private home. It was right next to a lake shore in the woods far away from the city where they lived. "Your dad do any hunting?"

Kaya shook her head. "My grandfather did I think." She reached out and took Usopp's hand. "We use to come out here in the summer when I was very little."

"So the lake's safe to swim in?" Sanji asked. He looked at the clear blue water while Luffy puffed out his cheeks.

"If you don't mind the fish. They like to nibble." She giggled.

Luffy perked up at that. "Hey Usopp, did you bring your fishing gear?" He couldn't swim and the idea of everyone having fun at the lake but him sucked.

"No, but…" Usopp looked over his shoulder at the shed not too far away. "Do you mind if I look through there?" He asked Kaya.

Kaya nodded. "I'm sure there's some fishing poles in there." Usopp and Luffy high-fived. "Merry said he came by last week and cleaned the place up a little."

"Well, that's one less thing we have to worry about. Thank him for us please." Law said from where he leaned against his car. He hadn't wanted to spend spring break out in the middle of the woods but it did certainly beat being in the city that was going to be more crowded than usual. And Luffy had this weird way of getting what he wanted regardless.

They moved their things inside. The sun was already beginning to set and Sanji had opted out of cooking for microwave pizza. The group sat in the den enjoying the still night outside.

"This place would be perfect for a horror movie." Zoro commented earning him a swat from his boyfriend.

"It'd be great for romantic getaway." Sanji corrected.

"It's funny you say that. I was always told this house was haunted as a child."

Usopp nearly dropped his pizza. He gaped at the love of his life. "H-Haunted?"

"Oh, but I never saw anything." She reassured.

"Well, surely no ghost would dare come around with me here." Usopp puffed out his chest. Kaya leaned into his shoulder giggling, her arm looping with his as she thanked him for being her brave knight.

"That's too bad. It'd be fun if it was haunted." Luffy laughed at the glare his friend was giving him.

"You want this place to be full of incorporeal dead things?" Law asked brushing his hand through Luffy's hair.

Luffy nodded. "Guess it would make sex a little awkward though." Usopp sputtered and Kaya blushed. "Don't think I could get off with a ghost watching me." Luffy ignored the couple on the other couch and turned toward Zoro. "How about you?"

"Depends on if I could see them. If I looked up and there was some half-transparent dude there, then yeah, that would kill sex. But if they're going to be invisible and keep to themselves then fuck it. It's not like I would ever know." Zoro shrugged.

"I would never have sex with you again if we did it in front of a ghost." Sanji frowned.

"Traffy?"

"No." Law closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just… no."

"But it's not haunted." Kaya recovered though her voice was a tad high pitched. "So no need to worry about that."

* * *

Luffy bounced on the bed. "Traffy, hurry up! I want to go to sleep already." Law stood in the door way toweling off his hair. He shot his overly excited boyfriend a disbelieving look.

"I don't believe that's what you really want…" He tossed the towel on to a chair as he came in and shut the door.

Luffy rolled his eyes. "I want to make-out and then go to bed. Same thing really." He laughed as Law pushed him down and crawled over him.

"No, it really isn't the same thing at all." He kissed Luffy on the forehead once before moving down to his cheek.

Luffy rolled them over so that he was straddling the older man. "I say it is," He captured his lips in a soft kiss. "So it is."

"Then you don't mind if I just go to sleep," He pulled Luffy closer. Their mouths slanted over each other in another kiss. Law took Luffy's hands in his to stop them from moving lower. The teen pulled back with a pout. Law sat up a little, his lips brushing across Luffy's cheek. "We have a whole week to enjoy ourselves and relax. Learn some patience."

Whatever Luffy's reply was, it fell on deaf ears. A movement behind his head had caught Law's attention. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look. His eyes widen.

"Hey, Law!" Luffy head-butted his boyfriend.

"Ow!"

Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "You weren't listening." He half whined.

"I'm sorry." Law ran his hand through the messy black hair. "What is it?"

Luffy noticed how Law's eyes kept darting off to the side as if watching something. When he tried to turn his head, Law took his face gently and pulled him into another kiss. He sighed into it, leaning forward as Law laid back. And then he heard the thump behind him. Luffy pulled back and turned around. Law's hand tightened around his arm.

A water bottle Luffy had left on the table by the door scooted back and forth before it was lifted about an inch off the surface. It shook, as if whatever invisible force was holding was having a hard time maintaining its grip and then it dropped back down to the table and resumed scooting.

There was a moment of silence before Luffy shot out of the room "ZORO! USOPP!" Law groaned and followed him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you interrupted my blow job because of a water bottle?" Zoro glared down at his best friend.

"It was moving all on its own!" Luffy shook him by the shoulders. "A ghost, Zoro. A ghost."

Sanji looked to Law, still slightly embarrassed about being walked in on, wordlessly asking if this was some kind of joke. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, it's not moving now." Zoro grumbled poking his head into the bedroom. The water bottle in question sat innocently on the table, unmoving.

"But it was. Right, Traffy?"

Law shook his head. "Ghosts don't exist Luffy." He watched as Luffy's eyes reflected his hurt.

"But-"

"If it is a ghost, you just blue balled Zoro, and possibly yourself." Sanji said.

Zoro and Luffy glared at their respective boyfriends.

Law shrugged. "We already said no sex with a ghost in the room."

"But it's their room." Zoro argued.

"But they can go wherever they want." Luffy said. He smiled at the nasty look Zoro was giving him. He wasn't going down alone.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Usopp came down the hall.

Luffy ran over to him. "Dude! Guess what!?"

Usopp gave a deep sigh. "Ghosts?"

Before Luffy could confirm Usopp's fears, Law coughed loudly causing his boyfriend to look back at him. Luffy frowned and turned back to Usopp. "Not ghosts." He mumbled in defeat. "But! Watch any water bottles you have, they might just start moving all on their own." He whispered loudly to Usopp.

Zoro chuckled and Sanji sighed. "We're going to back to bed."

"Yeah, sorry we woke you, Usopp." Law nodded to him.

Luffy grabbed Law's arm on his way by back to the room. "Since there aren't any ghosts, we're going to sleep my way." He dragged Law into the room and slammed the door.

* * *

Law looked up from his book as he heard the water splash once again beside the boat. Luffy sat at the other end, fishing rod in hand with an intent look on his face. "Catch anything?" Law asked.

Luffy shook his head. "Just small ones I threw back. I wonder if Usopp is having better luck…" He looked over his shoulder. "How's your book?"

"Boring. I've read it before." He set it aside and sat up. "Do you want to head back to shore?"

"Yeah." Luffy reeled in his line so he could begin putting it away. He stood and stretched. Law had taken the oars and begun rowing back to the shore. Luffy watched the afternoon sun reflect off the surface of the lake. He grinned at Law. "Bet I know what Zoro and Sanji are doing."

Law rolled his eyes. "Having underwater sex on the other side where Usopp and Kaya can't hear them." Luffy laughed and nodded. Law smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still headed in the direction of the small dock.

The boat rocked a bit and Luffy stumbled. "Careful." Law paused in his rowing. "Sit down." Luffy huffed and began to lower himself. A sharp twist around his ankle pulled at him suddenly. Law's surprised shout was the last thing he heard before falling over into the lake. The air in his lungs left him and he sank down into the water. He feebly tried to push his hands up toward surface. The sunlight shining on him from above was too bright and made him blink. When he opened his eyes he saw blonde hair and white cloth in front of him. He blinked again and reached out for it. The blonde hair shifted to the side so he could see the face. She looked like a little version of Kaya, large brown eyes and pale skin. She put her small hand to his chest and pushed him down. Luffy coughed out the last of the air in his lungs. He pushed her away with a tired hand. His vision was getting blurry and his head began to hurt. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded once.

An arm around his waist pulled him from the fog of his mind and eventually out of the water. Law heaved them both into the boat, gasping for air and pulling Luffy close. "Luffy? Are you alright? Luffy?"

Luffy coughed up some water and inhaled sharply. His lungs burned. He leaned into Law, the reassuring arm around his shoulders holding him close. Looking up at Law he sighed and his boyfriend's eyes soften now that he saw Luffy was alright. "What…" He coughed again. "What about the little girl?"

"What girl?" Law asked. He pushed wet bangs out of Luffy's face.

"She was down there."

Law furrowed his brow. "Luffy, you were the only one I saw."

"She was right in front of me…" Luffy sat up a little. "Maybe I was just seeing things."

Law ran his hands through Luffy's hair, checking with gentle touches for any bumps. "I don't think you hit your head when you fell out of the boat." He muttered. "How do you feel? Are you breathing ok?"

"Cheated."

"What?"

"I feel cheated. You're supposed to give me CPR when you save me." Luffy laughed softly at Law's disbelieving face.

Law rolled his eyes and pulled Luffy close. He was obviously fine if he was still flirting and pulling bad jokes. He pressed his mouth against Luffy's who eagerly leaned in for the kiss. But Law only breathed out into Luffy as he would've if he had to perform mouth-to-mouth. He chuckled as Luffy pulled away with a pout. "Come on. Let's get you back to shore."

* * *

"You had way better luck than I did." Luffy nudged Usopp in the ribs. "No fair."

"I also didn't fall into the lake." Usopp muttered. The spring night had turned windy, bringing the threat of rain with it. So the group had headed inside where Sanji was now preparing the fish Usopp had caught.

Luffy leaned closer and whispered to him. "I didn't fall. Someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me in."

"Who? Zoro?"

"No, he was at the other end of the lake screwing Sanji." Usopp shook his head, more than use to his bluntness. "When I fell in, I saw a little girl in the water. But Traffy says there was no down there but me." Luffy watched Usopp's face. "I'm serious."

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Usopp asked. He squinted his eyes at Luffy suspiciously.

"No, Traffy checked."

"So, someone pulled you into the lake and then disappeared?"

Luffy nodded. "A ghost." He whispered excitedly.

"Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes." Sanji said as he came into the den. "What are you two doing?"

"Luffy thinks a gho-"

Luffy clamped a hand over Usopp's mouth. "Nothing! Nothing pulled me into the lake. I just tripped."

Sanji raised a uniquely shaped eyebrow. "Let's keep it that way."

Luffy didn't remove his hand until Sanji left. "If Traffy and Sanji find out that there are ghosts, me and Zoro are screwed for the week." Luffy hissed.

Usopp thought back to the conversation the night before. "You mean, you're not screwed. Because it won't be happening." He grinned knowingly. "Well, I'm just fine with that. There aren't any ghosts." He clapped Luffy on the arm before getting up and leaving Luffy alone on the couch.

"Ugh, my friends all suck…"

* * *

Law pulled Luffy's wondering hands away again later that night. He watched the younger pout. "Not tonight. I'm still concerned about your fall."

"But you said I was fine." Luffy freed his hands so he could pull Law closer. "Are you really going to make me wait another night?"

"What about last night?" Law kissed Luffy's cheek.

"Wasn't enough." Luffy rolled Law under him. "Just an appetizer…" He licked his lips as his eyes raked over Law's bare chest.

"I really wish you wouldn't use food terms." Law sighed. He ran his hand down Luffy's side. "Be gentle." Luffy nodded as he leaned forward to capture Law's lips. There was a sudden crash and they jumped a little. Luffy looked over his shoulder at Law's stack of books now on the floor. Law could see the curious sparkle in Luffy's eye. "It was probably a rat or something." Luffy was already getting out of bed. He sighed and sat up.

"No way. These books way a ton." Luffy crouched down so he could look under the table

"Well, there's no window and they didn't just shove themselves off the middle of the table." Law got up as well so he could collect his books from the ground.

Luffy bit his lip. "But…" He started to grin. "It's not a ghost."

Law sighed. "Ghost don't exist." He stood and placed his books back on the table. "There's a logical explanation even if we don't know exactly what is."

"Ghosts are a logical explanation." Luffy argued.

Law shook his head. "Luffy-" The light above them popped and the room was engulfed in darkness. "Shit," Law made his way over to the nightstand and felt for the switch on the lamp.

Click Click

The light didn't turn on. Outside in the hallway, they heard Zoro and Sanji's door open. "Hold on, let me see if there are any spare light bulbs."

Luffy opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Zoro?"

"Hey, our light bulb died." Zoro was fiddling with the light switch that should've turned on the hallway light. "Looks like this one is out too."

"And the ones in our room." Luffy said as he moved by Zoro cautiously. "I'm going to go see if Kaya knows where the spare bulbs are." Luffy found her curled up on a couch reading while Usopp dozed, head resting on her lap. "Well, the lights still work in here." He muttered.

"Hm?" Kaya looked up. "Is something the matter Luffy?"

"Some light bulbs blew out. I was wondering if you knew where there might be extras."

Kaya put her book down. "But Merry said he changed everything out. They shouldn't have died that soon." Worry laced her voice. "I'm not sure if there are any extras." She unfolded her legs from underneath her. "Maybe in the closet down the hall."

"That's one of the bulbs that blew. I'll go get a flashlight." She nodded and shook Usopp awake. Luffy headed back down the hall. "Zoro, grab your flashlight and check the closet…" Luffy glared up at the ceiling as the lights came back on. "Never mind."

* * *

"I don't think it was the rain." Zoro muttered. He and Luffy sat outside on the dock after lunch. "There was no thunder and the house runs on one circuit breaker. You said the lights in the den were still on so it wasn't the power."

Luffy nudged him. "I know what it was." He sighed.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to Usopp heading down to join them. He wedged himself between Zoro and Luffy at the end of the dock and stared out at the lake. "I know I'm going to regret telling you this." They both looked at him questionably. "Kaya told me about a girl falling in the lake and drowning." Luffy stared at the lake surface. "She would've been Kaya's great-great-aunt, or something."

"So the house is haunted." Zoro said finally.

Usopp shrugged. "I don't really want to admit it but yeah, I guess it is." He looked over to Luffy who had been oddly silent. "Well?"

"Traffy said ghosts aren't a logical explanation." He hummed. "Let's keep this a secret. Kaya too. We can't let Traffy or Sanji find out."

Usopp shook his head. "That's what you're so concerned about?"

"I think Sanji's afraid of ghosts." Zoro sighed. Luffy and Usopp started laughing. "I'm serious."

"Ok, ok." Usopp was pushed into Zoro. He breathed deeply and calmed his laughter. "We keep it a secret. We only have a few more days here anyway."

* * *

"Well, it was almost peaceful." Law said. He dropped his bag in the new room he and Luffy were moving to. The light bulbs had cracked and there were no replacements. So they moved down farther down the hall. "I feel bad about waking Kaya up though."

Luffy yawned his agreement. He had gone to bed early, curled up against Law while he stayed up reading. The lamp light shattering had startled Law and jostled Luffy awake. He sat down on the bed. "Stupid ghosts…" His boyfriend turned and looked at him. "How else does a light bulb just shatter?" Law didn't answer. "This place is haunted."

"Well…" Law began but Luffy pulled him down to the bed.

"Well, nothing." He wrapped his arms around Law. "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Am I afraid of something that doesn't exist?" Law turned so that he could look Luffy in the eye.

"That's not what I asked."

"It is." Law leaned over the teen. "If they don't exist, how can I be afraid?"

"I'll protect you." Luffy said ignoring the question. He smiled at the light blush making its way across Law's face. He reached out and ran his fingers along his cheek. "From whatever you're afraid of. Whether they exist or not." He pulled Law down letting his lips brush softly over the man's jaw.

The door suddenly slammed shut, causing both men to sit up. Luffy stood and cautiously made his way to the door. He jiggled the handle, frowning as it didn't turn all the way. He pushed against the door, then pulled. With a huff, he threw his shoulder into it.

"Luffy!" Law got up and pulled him away from it. "Call Zoro, see if they can open it from the outside."

"My phone's still in the other room."

"Mine too."

Luffy looked around. There were no windows in this room. He heard Law try the handle again. He was about to go over and help when he heard a delighted giggle from behind them. Luffy looked behind him and saw a little girl sitting on the bed. She smiled at him and giggled again.

"Traffy…" Luffy tugged on Law's sleeve.

"What is it?" Law turned, eyes widening at the sight of their guest. He coughed lightly, trying to ignore the fact that she was a little see through. "How did get you in here?"

"I've been here the whole time sillies." She hopped off the bed. "My name's Janice." She pointed at Luffy. "And you're Luffy. And you're Traffy" She moved her hand over to Law.

Luffy leaned closer to Law. "She's the little girl I saw in the lake."

Law gave him a worried look. "Miss Janice," Law approached her. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." Janice was walking around them, looking, observing. She stopped in front of Luffy. "You really love each other, huh?" Law looked away with a blush and Luffy grinned. "Aw~ That's so cute." She cooed at them.

Luffy chuckled. "Hey, Janice? Did you close the door?" She nodded. "Can you open it?"

"But then you'll leave." She pouted. The two men sighed. It was silent amongst the three of them for a moment before she spoke up again. "I guess I could let you out." Little Janice hummed.

"We'd really appreciate it." Luffy knelt down so that he was eye level with the little girl. Law was glaring at the door that still refused to open. He was firmly holding on to his belief that that ghost weren't real. But with Janice being partially transparent it was getting hard.

"Maybe, if you do me a favor." She played with the end of her skirt.

"What kind of favor?" Luffy asked.

"I want a little sibling!"

"Um..." Luffy coughed and even Law turned to look at her.

"I know... I know that it's been a long time since I fell in the lake." Her voice dropped to a sad whisper. "And Momma and Poppa stopped coming here because it hurt." She sighed. "But then someone started coming by again. I think they were my nephew. Your pretty friend is their grand-daughter. She looks like Momma too."

"Her is name is Kaya."

"Kaya? That's a pretty name. So I did have sibling... But I never got to see them." Janice reached out for Luffy's hand. "So, if you could give me a sibling, I'd be really happy."

"We can't." Law said.

"But why not? You're old enough and you love each other. Isn't that all you need?" Janice pouted.

Luffy looked over his shoulder at Law. It was best to let his boyfriend explain this. Law sighed. "A baby takes at least nine months to grow. We're only going to be here for a few more days. By the time the baby is ready to be born we'll be back in the city."

Luffy nodded. "Sorry Janice."

"But you could start right?" Her eyes sparkled with hope. "I could leave you in here and you could start. I promise I won't peek at all." Little ethereal hands squeezed Luffy's fingers making them warm and tingling. "And when they're born you can bring them back to see me!" She smiled and even Law couldn't correct her happiness.

"Ok." He sighed. He could see Luffy grinning. "We can do that."

"Really?" She ran over and hugged Law around the waist. "Thank you, thank you!" She stepped back and hugged Luffy next. "If it's a little boy, name them Jack. And of it's a girl, Alice. I'm going to go now. The door will be unlocked in the morning. Thank you again!" They watched as she ran through the door giggling.

"Ghost don't exist, right?" Luffy elbowed Law as he stood. Law rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He felt Luffy take his hand and tug him gently backwards. "C'mon Law, let's make a baby."

Law felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Luffy's voice was a low hot whisper, making everything he said sound more seductive than it should. He let Luffy pull him down and crawl over him. "You know we can't actually have a baby, right?" The rational part of his brain picked back up. They had just lied to Janice.

"We can try." Luffy whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Law didn't get the chance to respond. Luffy pinned him to the bed, hips rolling suggestively against him and lips trailing down his jawline. He gasped as teeth bit and scraped across his pulse point. Luffy's hand sneaked under his shirt, pushing it up and revealing his stomach. With a last kiss to the cheek, Luffy lowered his attentions to Law's stomach, mouth leaving a hot trail over his navel. Hurried fingers untied the strings on his sweats, pushing them down past his hips.

"Luffy, slow down..." Law panted.

Luffy shook his head. "I want you so bad." He leaned back up to him. "Law..." Luffy whispered. "You said to be patient. Haven't I been good?" He purred right next to Law's ear.

Law turned away. Luffy's voice sent a shudder right through him. "Don't be so perverted…" He lifted his hips so Luffy could pull his pants and boxers off while he toed out of his shoes. His hands pushed up Luffy's shirt and pulled it off as he sat up allowing Luffy to do the same. "We have all night you know…"

Luffy kissed him on the cheek, eyes softening. "Do you really want to take all night?" He grinded down against Law, cotton rubbing harshly over his member.

Law gasped slightly and tugged at Luffy's pants. "No, I just…"

Luffy slipped out of the rest of his clothing before crawling back over Law for a kiss. "I wouldn't mind if we took all night."

"I'd like to get some sleep." Law sighed against Luffy's lips.

"We can sleep when we're dead babe." Luffy muttered as he trailed kisses down Law's neck. He felt long fingers slide up his sides and back, soft tickles against his cool skin before one moved to tangle in his hair and the other slipped lower.

Law rolled his eyes behind closed lids as he gave a small smile. "I have this strange feeling that if we were dead, you still wouldn't let me get any sleep." Teeth nipped sharply at his collar causing him to gasp. Luffy's lips covered his own again in a deeper kiss.

"We sleep enough." Luffy laughed as he pulled away. "Maybe we'll just be ghosts who haunt different places and have really loud sex to keep the residents up."

Law couldn't hold back his laughter for anything. He rolled over on to his side as his body shook with the happy sound. Luffy grinned. He leaned closer to Law and kissed his cheek. "What? I think it's a great idea. Keep our kids up all night like they did us." Law stopped and Luffy sat back, a hand over his mouth. "I mean… If you-"

Law turned so that he could stare at the ceiling. "You want have kids?"

"Yeah… I want to get married and have kids with you." Luffy whispered. He took Law's hand in his. "I want to grow old and die together. And then," He took a deep breath. He had wanted to tell Law all these things for a while now. "When we're both gone from this world, I want to stay by your side for whatever may come next." He brought Law's hand up and kissed across the tattooed knuckles. Luffy watched as Law's blush spread across his face and down his neck. "Law…"

His boyfriend finally looked him in the eye. Luffy stopped breathing as the deep gray staring back at him reflected all of the love he held for this man. He swallowed and leaned closer to him. "Law, I love you."

Law nodded. "I love…" The confession fell away to a breathy exhale as Luffy kissed him softly, so gentle and sincere. He pulled Luffy closer, drowning in the feeling of desire he was giving him. He laid back on the bed, legs spread so the teen could fit between them. Luffy kissed down his chest, nipping occasionally over the skin. Fingers were pressed into Law's mouth slowly and he licked at each one before sucking them in.

Luffy slid his other hand down across Law's thighs. He ran it over the hard member once before dropping down to his balls. Law moaned around his fingers as Luffy's hot mouth engulfed him wholly. He sucked softly at first, tongue playing with the tip, then sliding down to lick the underside. The occasional tug at his balls along with Luffy bobbing his head so that his mouth slid over all of his cock, made Law moan and want to thrust up. He held still for Luffy though. The teen pulled back to take a breath before going down again, just as he always did before he let Law's cock hit the back of his throat. Dragging his fingers from Law's mouth, Luffy pushed on of Law's legs up so that he could slip his hand under him.

The embarrassing whine that came from Law was immediately covered up by Luffy's gasp of surprise. As he pushed his finger in, the heat that had been coiling in Law's stomach unwound and he came hard in Luffy's mouth. Luffy recovered and swallowed his release, slipping off with lewd slurp. "You came so fast." He teased Law.

The older man blushed furiously. "You…" He turned his head to the side with a low moan. Luffy pushed in another finger, twisting and thrusting. Law breathed deeply. "You're not the only one who- Ahh! Fuck, Luffy…" He pushed back on Luffy's fingers.

The teen smirked and began aiming for the tender spot in Law. His third finger entered Law and he scissored them to help stretch his lover better. "Law…" He licked his lips. "I really want you."

"Then why are you waiting?" Law pulled Luffy down to kiss him. He whimpered softly as the digits inside of him disappeared. Luffy stroked his own length, spreading pre-cum as he lined up against Law.

Law sucked on Luffy's tongue in an attempt to distract himself from the burn of Luffy entering him. Luffy's hands were on him, pumping his member and holding his hips still. He broke off their kiss and buried his head in his shoulder once Luffy sheathed himself completely.

"I'm sorry." Luffy whispered roughly. He forced himself to stay still in the heavenly tightness around him. Law clung to him and he waited, waited until Law gave him the ok to move. Luffy held tightly, kissing along his neck, rubbing soothing circles across his hip bone. Law moved his hands to Luffy's shoulders, grip still bruising and breath coming in quick gasps. He rocked his hips experimentally.

"Luffy," Law sighed. "Move, its ok."

Luffy nodded, sliding out slowly and pushing back in just as carefully. He kissed Law again, on the forehead, on the nose, each cheek, he kissed him with every gentle thrust, and he claimed his mouth once again as Law moaned and moved back to meet Luffy's movements. "You're so hot inside, Law, you feel so fucking good," Luffy breathed out against Law's ear. His lover gasping as the tip of his cock rubbed against his prostate.

"Luffy…" Law whined. "Please," Luffy nodded, snapping his hips forward. Law bent his knees for the teen, allowing him to move in at a new angle. "Yes… Right there!" Law's back arced off the bed.

Luffy increased his pace, both hands gripping Law's slim hips and driving into him hard. He watched Law the entire time as he made the man unravel underneath him. "Fuck…" Law's eyes were half opened, cloudy with lust and want, his lips parted as he whispered Luffy's name over and over again. Luffy bit his lip. They were both so close to coming already. He took Law's cock in his hand again, stroking him in time with every heated thrust. He barely registered Law splashing his chest with his second release as his own orgasm washed over him. He spilled his seed inside, leaning over him with fingers laced and foreheads touching.

Law wiggled uncomfortably under Luffy, who took the hint and pulled out of his lover. He sat back on his heels, looking over Law laid out on the bed, still recovering and glowing in his high. Luffy ran a hand up Law's leg, from ankle to knee. "Hey,"

"Yes." Law sighed and opened his eyes to look at Luffy. "Whatever you're about to say, the answer is yes."

Luffy's brown eyes widened a bit. He gingerly crawled over Law again. "Even if I wanted to have sex again?"

"Yes."

"Marry me."

"Yes."

"And have kids." He held Law's face in his hands.

"Yes." He pushed up off the bed to press a kiss to the side of Luffy's mouth. "I love you. So, yes."

* * *

"The good thing about you two moving down the hall, is that we don't have worry about keeping each other up anymore." Zoro said. He and Luffy sat at the table waiting for breakfast. Law sat across from them, head laid down on the table, denying that his ears were blushing, and already on his third cup of coffee.

"And Kaya and Usopp are on the other side of the house so no need to worry about them either." Luffy nodded.

Sanji gave Law a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he walked by on his way to the pantry. Law contemplated admitting that the house was possibly haunted and ruining both Luffy and Zoro's plans. He sighed and sat up. Damn, why'd the coffee pot have to be on the other side of the kitchen? As if reading his mind, Luffy stood and grabbed Law's mug to refill it. Law smiled. He was lucky, he knew…

"So we're getting married." He said casually as Usopp, Sanji, and Kaya came into the kitchen. There was a pause before Luffy tackled him to the floor, followed by "Really?" and "That's wonderful!" Usopp helped him off the floor, well them, because Luffy wasn't letting go, and he sat back in his chair with Luffy in his lap cuddling up close.

Kaya smiled at them from across the table. "Luffy, look what I found." He turned and looked at the photo album she was pushing over to him. "Usopp told me…" She paused glancing at Sanji then at Law. "Well, about when you fell, what you thought you saw." She pointed at picture.

Luffy smiled at the black and white photo of Janice. "She looks like you." He grinned and flipped the page. "Who are they?"

"My great-great-grandfather Jack and his twin sister Alice."

Luffy almost fell out of Law's lap. Law chuckled a bit, holding Luffy stable as he looked over the photo. "Twins would be nice…" Luffy's arm came around to rest on his shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"Yup. Hey, are we coming back next year?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Kaya tilted her head, sensing a secret but not prying.

Luffy leaned down to whisper in Law's ear. "She said she'd wait. The least we can do is keep our end of the bargain."


End file.
